A Chance
by Jillian Ryn
Summary: Crossover wHP: Draco thinks about Dawn at a Hogwarts feast. (DD)


Title: A Chance  
  
Author: Jillian Ryn  
  
Summary: HP Crossover: Draco thinks about Dawn during a Hogwarts feast. (D/D)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All things HP belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Dawn and all things BtVS belong to that God that is Joss and Fox.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Timeline: BtVS: after season 7, HP: 7th year.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Draco Malfoy's crystal blue eyes glared at his pumpkin juice as though it had committed a mortal sin. The blonde was sitting stiffly at his usual spot at the Slytherin table, squished in between Crabbe and Goyle and across form Pansy Parkinson, who was openly batting her eyelashes at him. 'Stupid cow.'  
  
He harshly stabbed his steak with a fork as the noise that was causing his bad mood rang throughout the hall again.  
  
Laughter.  
  
And not just anyone's. It was distinctly hers. Deep and bubbly and all together too happy.  
  
Dawn Summers was laughing.  
  
And it wasn't enough that she was just laughing. Oh no, Potter was the reason that the beautiful tinkling noise escaped her lips.  
  
The stupid prat had his arm slung casually around the American's shoulders, as if he owned her.  
  
Although he and Dawn often talked during their study sessions, she still remain a complete mystery to Draco. However, he did know one thing for certain, Dawn Summers did not belong to anyone.  
  
Least of all Harry Potter.  
  
And yet she still let him touch her, not seeming to mind in the least. She was leaning her head on his shoulder as she animatedly talked to Weasley. Even from here, Draco could see her almond shaped eyes twinkling with laughter as her hands moved wildly trying to explain something her words couldn't.  
  
Dawn Summers, the infuriating American that had gotten under his skin, began Hogwarts in the middle of last year. She was immediately sorted into Gryffindor, the hat barely touching her light brown hair before it bellowed the name of his rival house across the dinning hall.  
  
In the beginning she had been nothing more than another Gryffindor. They were worlds apart and he had no interest in her or anything she had to offer. She was simply another nameless face in the hall, albeit a pretty face, but still nameless. But fate would quickly change that, Dumbledore assigned him to tutor her in potions. The only explanation he was given was that her old school had lacked such a class and that she was terribly behind.  
  
At first he was furious. He, a Malfoy, was going to have to spend every Tuesday night with a Gryffindor and a muggle born at that. His free time would have been much better spent terrorizing the first years or torturing some unlucky Gryffindor that fell across his path.  
  
His opinion quickly changed, however, when he realized that the American, that was all legs and blinding smiles, could match each one of his harsh insults with an equally caustic retort. He quickly learned that she wasn't as innocent as she pretended to be and just below the surface there was power. There was a fire always present in her eyes during their banter, a glint that he was sure was a reflected in his own.  
  
She was fire, ice, and bubble gum. The strangest combination Draco had ever encountered. And the most enchanting.  
  
They had quickly made a connection and, although Malfoy would by no stretch call it friendship, he could not deny that there was something between them.  
  
She was nothing like the trio of Gryffindors she immediately became friends with. She had a darker side, a colder side. She knew of things, she had seen and experienced things that no one should ever be forced to. Something Draco could appreciate.  
  
As the platinum blonde looked up from his dinner plate he watched Dawn lightly smack Harry in the stomach. She was clearly flirting with the wonder boy and Draco felt the familiar flood of jealousy pour into his stomach.  
  
It had happened at the end of last year, one moment he was teasing her on her lack on Quidditch knowledge and the next he was noticing how soft her pink lips looked.  
  
How could he not notice her, with her big eyes that always sparkled when they were around him, a pouty bottom lip that was just screamed to be bit and legs so long they seemed to go on forever.  
  
Draco Malfoy was man enough to admit it.  
  
He wanted Dawn Summers. Badly.  
  
And she had no clue.  
  
She strutted around in that tiny black leather skirt she stole from her sister, clueless of the effects she had on, not only Malfoy, but the entire male population of Hogwarts. With a smirk he vividly remembered a fight the two of them had concerning said skirt.  
  
The pair were walking down the corridor that led to the library and after the fifth guy to turned completely around to check her out while passing by, Draco demanded she put on his cloak while he tried to cover her figure from another guy who was obviously staring at her ass. The look she gave him clearly stated that she was considering calling the nice doctors in the white coats.  
  
When he tried to explain about the looks she had been getting, Dawn immediately accused him of claiming she looked like a slut. The fight that had erupted would be permanently burnt into his mind. Even while she was yelling at him, he couldn't help but notice how alive she looked, her cheeks flushed in anger and her eyes sparkling with rebellion. Although Draco would never admit it, he secretly enjoyed the fights between the two of them and part of him believed Dawn did too. The fight ended with her telling him he had no control over her while she stomping away.  
  
Like all their fights there was no apology needed and things went on as though the confrontation had never occurred.  
  
Her laughter again cut through his thoughts.  
  
He was hopeless.  
  
With a sigh he rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
He wanted her and she had no idea he even existed outside of a verbal spare buddy.  
  
He needed to hit something. Preferably Potters face.  
  
Most of the school thought that Potter and Summers were the perfect couple. Gossip flew around the school only days after her arrival. People claimed that Harry was smitten with the native Californian. However, Draco had once causally asked Dawn about their relationship and she had replied with a smirk that he wasn't her type. She had muttered something about two people named Spike and Angel, but refused to elaborate when he questioned her.  
  
With a half smile Draco realized that he didn't understand half the things she said, either because of her bloody American slang or because what she said simply didn't make since. When she started to babble words like Hellmouth and Slayers tended to appear.  
  
Dawn had gotten under his skin and she wasn't going anywhere soon. With a smirk he wondered what his father would think, an American muggle born Gryffindor. He'd probably die on the spot.  
  
But Draco reminded himself with a frown that he would never have to worry about what his father's reaction would be because nothing would ever happen between the two of them.  
  
Dawn would never think of him as more than a friend.  
  
He glanced up from his plate, which still held his uneaten food, to again look at Dawn. He was shocked to find that the object of his thoughts was staring at him. When their eyes met he couldn't help but notice the slight blush that colored her cheeks. She gave him a shark like grin that matched his own. They stared at each other, eyes refusing to look away, until Weasley interrupted their gaze by asking her a question. She turned to answer the red head, but not before giving him a wink.  
  
Like he said before, Dawn Summers was a mystery.  
  
One that he was more than willing to uncover.  
  
Remembering the wink and the slight blush that crept onto her cheeks, he thought with a grin, ' And I might just get the chance to.'  
  
.....................................  
  
Hey. Did you like it. Did you hate it. It's the first Crossover fic I've ever written and also the first fic I've ever finished, YEAH. (So what if it's one chapter. It still ends.) Please tell me what you really think, I can take it I swear. Was it bad, all right, good? Please give me pointers, I really could use them. Tell me if I should keep writing crossovers or stop before someone kills themselves because of my writing. Maybe if you like it, I could do one in Dawn's POV. Basically what I'm getting at is review. 


End file.
